Garou Fujimaru
|romaji = Fujimaru Garō|race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human|age = 17 18 19|gender = Male|hair_color = Blond|eye_color = Grey|equipment = Smok's Ancient Gears: *Wawel Bones *White Seething Flare *Energia Eater *Vice Claw *Sunk Srebro Brim|relatives = Unnamed Parents † Unnamed Grandfather † Gengo Fujimaru (Younger Brother) Kaho Fujimaru (Younger Sister)|affiliations = Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Collage Student) Student Council (Vice-President) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sitri) Eden Hell Heaven Grigori|status = Alive|ranking = Middle-Class Devil Pawn (x5, Mutation Piece)}}Garou Fujimaru is a second year collage student at Kuoh Ryuu Academy in Class 6-C, being the Academy's Student Council Vice President and is Sona Sitri's Pawn. He is also in love with her. He is a friend and a rival of Arthur Pendragon. Appearance Garou is a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Ryuu Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. Personality History Not much is known about Garou's past other than at some point before the series, he was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona, and joined the Student Council in the process not long before Mina and Hinami moved into the Pendragon Residence. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Powers & Abilities Demonic Abilities Demonic Power: Garou has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Through the use of Promotion, Garou can increase his demonic power. Garou and Student Council were able to create a barrier around Kuoh Ryuu Academy during Gadreel's attack. In Volume 17, Garou can teleportation himself to any location. Immense Strength: Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Garou is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold his own against Bedeze Abaddon. In VK.4, Garou was able to fight on par with Arthur in a fist fight, which causes tremendous shock waves in surroundings in the Rating Game. Garou can also further increase the power of his physical attacks with the cursed White Seething Flare. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Garou can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Immense Durability: Through the use of Promotion, Garou can increase his defense. Garou is shown to have a high level of durability, able to take punches from a Scale Mail Arthur and continuing despite the intense pain he suffered. In Volume 17 he was able to endure Grendel punches and Walburga's Holy Flame. He can withstand demonic energy attacks from Bedeze Abaddon despite being injured and exhausted while protecting Magdarann and Elizabeth. In Volume VK.4, Garou was able to take many direct hits from Arthur in his Crimson Armor. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Garou can increase his speed. In Volume 21 Garou shown to be noticeably fast, as he can shrink the distance between Bedeze and himself. In Volume VK.4, Garou was capable of keeping up with Arthur who was wearing his Crimson Armor. Flight: Being a Devil, Garou can fly using his wings Other Skills Skilled Technician: Garou is also a technique type fighter. Garou could use his Smok's Ancient Gears in different ways neutralize and bind opponents attacks. Equipment Smok's Ancient Gears Smok's Ancient Gears, Garou has a total of five Ancient Gears each resides a part of the spirit of one of the Evil Dragons, the Crazy Bones Dragon, Smok. Smok's consciousness was fully awakened when Garou had collected the remaining Ancient Gears in Volume 7. Each Ancient Gear has it's own unique ability. *'Energia Eater' ( , lit. "Bone Dragon's Pulse"): Garou's initial Ancient Gear. It takes the form of a small bony lizard with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Energia Eater has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. It can also absorb and convert Garou's life-force into Demonic power. *'White Seething Flare' ( , lit. "Evil Dragon's White Flame"): One of Smok's Ancient Gear that he obtains after his training in Grigori. It curses people with Smok's deadly white flames that will continue to burn no matter how people try to extinguish them even in the event of Garou's death. It is shown that it can be used to create a barrier made of fire to trap his opponents and is also able to use these white flames to shoot out a breath of fire. It shown that he can also change the shape of his White flame into enormous snake and entangled his enemies. White flames can also be use to negate fire attacks. *'Wawel Bones' ( , lit. "Evil Dragon's Bone Blades"): *'Vice Claw' ( , lit. "Dragon's Claw"): *'Sunk Srebro Brim' ( , lit. "Crazy Bone Domain"): * Smok Promotion ( ): A form Saji could enter by using all four of his Sacred Gears in tandem. In this form Saji is covered in black flames that takes the form of the Black Dragon and can use all four abilities of the Sacred Gear at the same time. However, Saji was unable to control this form as it would make him go in a berserker-like state, with Issei being the only one who can maintain his sanity. In Volume DX.4, Saji can transforms his eyes into the Vritra eyes able to sense any danger. * Smok Wawelski Promotion '''( , lit. "Evil Dragon's Crazy Bone Prison"): Garou's '''irregular Overdrive which he obtained by fusing with Smok. It takes the form of a bone-like White Dragon Armor similar to the Scale Mail and Malebolge Vritra Promotion, with bone claws that can absorb an opponent's aura and turns them to ashes. In Volume VK.4, Garou can attached bone-like structures to his comrades to strengthen their various abilities and absorb enemies demonic power to restore his allies depleted demonic power. The white flames have also been enhanced to the point that they are able to counter the flames of Incinerate Anthem, Sindone Martyrdom and Inferno Black Flare. It is said to be a perfect counter for Sindone Martyrdom and Garou can now inflict multiple curses onto other beings, it's noted that it will curse anyone to death if approached carelessly. Trivia * Two members of Sona's Peerage, Yuumi Kiba and Ruruko Nimura, are stated to be romantically interested in Garou. * Garou's birthday is June 17th. * There is a G symbol on Garou's back as proof that he has undergone modification surgery by the Grigori. * Smok Wawelski Promotion means "Wawel Dragon Promotion" since Smok is Polish for "dragon" and Wawelski means "wawel". ** Smok Promotion then just means "Dragon Promotion". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Kuoh Ryuu Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Servants Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Eden